Let the Blood Flow Free
by DemonicFoxSpirit
Summary: Ichigo is an extreme masochist, and because of that, he has never actually been with another man. He's known all his life he was gay, but as soon as anyone found out about his nightly tendencies, they ran and labeled him a freak. So he pretty much kept to himself after that. Until he meets Grimmjow. YAOI, ONE-SHOT. GrimmxIchi. Don't like, don't read!


WARNING:: STRONG LANGUAGE, EXPLICIT SEXUAL MATERIAL, AND EXTREME VIOLENCE, MOST SELF-INFLICTED.

Ok, so on with the story, and I hope you enjoy! Leave me comments and please let me know what you think ;) And if anyone would like a continuation of this, please let me know. If enough people want more, I'll write more. Otherwise, it will stay a one-shot. Not to sound like a bitch, but I kind of have the feeling that my stories aren't being read/enjoyed like I had hoped. If nobody tells me anything, then I can't do anything to change that fact. It's honestly making me feel like giving up on my writing. Those of you that have read/reviewed any of my stories, I thank you kindly. I've been feeling like this for a long while now, and I hate it severely...

XXX

The blade sliced into the first layer of skin easily, a wide trail of blood quickly following its movements. The man whimpered and made another cut into his upper left thigh, this time pushing harder and allowing the sharp blade to sink deeper into the already scarred flesh. This was his nightly ritual, and he reveled in his lewd acts.

He let the large knife fall carelessly to the bed and eagerly ran two fingers across the crimson liquid that clashed beautifully with his subtly tanned skin, bringing those fingers to his lips and flicked his tongue out to seductively lap up the blood. The taste was slightly salty, and a whole lot of sin. His dick twitched violently in the dim light, just begging to be touched. He picked up the knife in his left hand and roughly sliced into his skin, crying out in immense pleasure as he used his free hand to wrap tightly around his painfully erect cock and jerked it hard and fast, the shocks of pleasure jolting through his body felt like lightning under his skin. This was the only pleasure he had ever known; his masochistic tendencies and urges just scared people away. He didn't care. He enjoyed the pain too much to stop for anyone.

"Aaahhn...fuck yes..." The young man moaned deliriously and could feel his dick growing harder. He came forcefully, the semen coating his hand and stomach as he gasped and writhed against his bed.

He wanted more... He wanted to be fucked so bad... So he got an idea. A crazy, sadistically arousing idea.

He stood up and walked to the end of his bed where the storage trunk sat and moved one of the pillows aside so a section of the solid oak lid was bare. Then he walked to his bedside table, pulled open the bottom drawer, and eagerly grabbed a bottle of lube. Climbing back onto the bed, he moved to the end of it and wrapped his hand around the oddly shaped tip of the bed post. It was sort of in an upside-down football shape with the tip being slightly smaller that the rest. Underneath the wide base were three circular protrusions that resembled small vertical hills. He then began to pump his hand up and down against the smooth wood, causing his dick to stand at full attention.

Yes...this would be perfect for his little plan.

He poured a hefty amount of lube into his hand and completely coated the bed post, his eyes sliding shut at the feeling of those bumps rubbing against his slick fingers. He was eager to find out how they would feel deep inside his tight ass... Not wasting a moment longer, he stood up and tossed one leg over the end of the bed to rest on the trunk, the other placed firmly against the mattress so that the tip of the post was rubbing erotically against his tight, puckered hole. He moaned loud, and without even preparing himself, he lowered his body onto the post with such force that it briefly knocked the air from his lungs. But oh god, the pain...it felt so fucking good.

He couldn't help but scream as he furiously impaled himself over and over again, striking against his prostate with deadly force and making his head spin. "F-fuuuck yesss... AAAHH god. I need...f-fucking more..."

He lifted his arms into the air, bending them backwards and fisted his hands into the sweat-dampened orange hair at the nape of his neck. He then arched his back and fucked himself harder, each rise and fall spearing his agonizingly sensitive prostate with such precision...the pain of being forcefully split apart just made the young man crazy with lust and desire.

This is how he wanted to be fucked all the time. Screw that bullshit called 'love', he didn't need it. He loved the pain he inflicted on himself on a nightly basis... It had become an obsession that he just couldn't shake. Not that he ever wanted to. He was thankful that he didn't have to share his dorm room with anyone else, because during the night time hours was when he pleasured himself with any kind of pain you could think of: cutting, stabbing, boiling hot wax... You name it, he had probably done it at least once in all his twenty-one years.

He felt his dick harden, the tell-tale sign of his impending release. He began to roughly jerk himself off as he continuously stabbed his prostate once, twice, three times, hot semen spurting from the slit in long strings as he screamed an abundance of curse words to the ceiling. He was glad that he was the only one living on the top floor of his college dorm...he never had to worry about being caught in his masochistic fun time.

His legs were weak and shaky, but he lifted his tired body up, sliding off the post with a loud, wet pop. There was still a lot of blood running down his leg, but he couldn't care less. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to clean multiple blood stains off his sheets, and it wouldn't be the last. He wore himself out, so he collapsed in his usual spot on the bed and was immediately out for the count.

In his sexual state, however, he had been unaware of the blue eyes glazed over with lust peeking in through the keyhole on his door. Had been unaware of the grunts of release from beyond it as his own cries of ecstasy drowned out the sound.

And unaware that he was not the only one on the top floor...

XXX

The next morning...

"Ichi! Wake up already, damn it! You're gonna be late for class."

"Huh? W-wha-"

Ichigo slowly slid his eyes open and rolled onto his right side and buried his face into his sweat-dampened pillow. He was so not in the mood to go to class... "Shin? That you?"

A slight chuckle sounded from beside the bed. "Yes, Ichi, it's Shin. Now geddup!" A long pause. "And I'm not even going to ask why there is blood on your bed post...and your sheets..."

Ichigo smiled and rolled onto his back, raising his arms above his head and stretching, several loud cracks filling the room. "Ah, but you know that already anyway. C'mere, Shin..." He wrapped his arms around his best friend, whom he had known most of his life, the young blond giggling as he was pressed into the bed, the sound muffled as Ichigo climbed on top of the younger man, straddling slender hips and covered Shinji's lips with his own. Their tongues twined lazily together for what seemed like forever until the kiss grew more heated. Ichigo tangled a hand into soft, blond hair and pulled roughly, causing the younger man to whimper into the kiss. Ichigo began to grind himself against the blond man beneath him, drawing lascivious moans of delight from his best friend. Although they never went too far with each other, kissing and touching being all they indulged in, it was always enough. When Ichigo broke the kiss and pulled away, Shinji laughed, his face still covered by a bright shade of pink. This was their daily routine; It was how they started every morning. Nothing wrong with that, right?

"Aaah, Ichi! You're naked, geddup! Off, OFF!" Shinji pushed against his friend's chest, laughing the entire time.

"Alright, alright, Shin. I'm up."

xxx

"What? Him, with the orange hair?"

"Yeah, the freak over by the window-"

"Oh shit, really?"

Giggles and muffled whispers of discontent filled Ichigo's ears as he sat in his art class, staring out the window and completely disinterested in his classmates' crude words and vulgar jokes. It was the same everywhere he went, and he seriously didn't give a flying fuck. It only started in high school, after his ex boyfriend, Shuuhei Hisagi, had decided to tell pretty much the entire school about some of the things that he had caught Ichigo doing, and in doing so, made Ichigo lose most of his friends. The only friend he had now was Shinji, whom he loved like a brother, and yet couldn't help but imagine himself doing dirty things to. Sure, they made out and held hands, but Ichigo was sure that Shinji only saw it as 'friendly'. So Ichigo just minded his own business and completed his assignments on time and went on with his life the best he could. He was beyond glad that he no longer shared any classes with his asshole of an ex, but even so, he sure shared enough classes with most of the brunette's asshole friends and had to deal with the snide remarks and whatnot. Still, he didn't give a shit what anyone else thought of him.

Sighing away the thoughts of killing his classmates, he continued to stare out the window a moment longer when all of a sudden he remembered a dream he had recently. Reaching beside his seat, he grabbed his large sketchbook and a pencil from his black messenger bag and immediately began drawing. With quick, precise strokes, large sideways buildings started forming on the page. Then he added a few fluffy, white clouds. He then reached into his bag again and retrieved his prisma colored pencils, grabbing a blue and began to color in the sky that seemed to go on forever. And as a final touch, he picked up his pencil and sketched a person sitting on the edge of one of the buildings who, oddly enough, resembled Ichigo, aside from the pale skin and ash white hair. Before he knew it, the scene was complete.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, that is absolutely wonderful!"

Ichigo cringed slightly and lifted his gaze, letting his eyes land on his art teacher. The older man was strange, always wearing at least one piece of clothing that was this ugly shade of green, and these odd wooden sandals on his feet. He had pale blonde hair and a kind face that he loved hiding behind a paper fan, which was seemingly pulled from nowhere.

"Uh, thank you, Urahara-sempai. I saw this in a dream I had a few nights ago and I couldn't help but draw it out." Ichigo shrugged and closed his sketcbook, placing it on the edge of his desk before turning his head to stare out the window again. He was glad when his teacher quietly stepped away to begin class; he just wanted the day to be over with. He had things to do, after all...

As always, he tuned out everyone around him. He knew it was a free-for-all drawing day, and since he had just finished a new sketch, didn't see fit to draw anything else. He closed his eyes and rested his head on one hand, and had almost dozed off when he heard several of the girls near the front of the room practically squeal with delight over something. Ichigo figured that they were looking at their hot celebrity guy magazines again, so he paid them no mind until he heard the teacher say that they had a new student who had just been transferred there. He opened his eyes out of curiosity and turned them to the figure that had just walked in, brown eyes instantly locking with ocean blue. Ichigo hungrily stared at the new guy, and couldn't give two fucks less that people were already whispering to each other. Ichigo openly stared, allowing his eyes to travel the broad chest and shoulders, down tight muscled legs and back up, eagerly flicking his tongue out to lick his dry lips. Which, he noticed, the other man's blue eyes tracked the movement, a devilish grin spreading wide and showing off sharp-looking canines that made Ichigo wish were sunk deep in the skin of his neck...

Those eyes...that hard, muscled body...that sexy as hell smirk...had Ichigo hot under the collar. He could feel his dick growing hard, pressing almost painfully against the fabric of the super tight boy-shorts he was wearing underneath his uniform pants. Holy fuck, everything about this man practically screamed 'rough in bed'. Ichigo wanted him. Like, two seconds ago. He was sweating, and he was having a hard time breathing. He needed air. Ichigo tore his eyes away from the hot new guy, stood up from his seat, and hauled ass out the door and into the blindingly white halls. He ran past the restrooms and down the stairs at the end of the hall, then ran some more. He ran until he just couldn't any more. Ichigo found himself standing outside the abandoned music room and since nobody ever came down here, figured he could be alone for a minute to clear his head. He walked over to one of the old wooden tables, shoving the piles of old, torn music books onto the floor and climbed on top to sit. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned loud, falling back against the table as he used his free hand to un-button his pants, then slid his hand underneath the waistband of his underwear and roughly grabbed his aching cock. He pulled it out and immediately began to furiously pump it, growling into the empty room. No matter how hard or fast he jerked himself off, he just couldn't come. He needed something more...

"Hey kid, ya shouldn't be in here. Not that I'm complaining."

Ichigo stopped moving his hand and bared his teeth, his breathing ragged. He recognized that voice. One of the hottest guys in his entire college was now standing right in front of him, those sultry gray eyes devouring every inch of Ichigo's body. Coyote Starrk was the laziest person that Ichigo had ever met, but...Ichigo could see past that. The man was maybe around 6'2, had wavy dark brown hair that stopped just over his broad shoulders, and had a body that Ichigo craved. Ichigo had met him in his math class at the start of the school year and had dreams about the older man ever since. What he wouldn't give to be ravaged by this man... "Like I give a fuck... Do ya see me leaving anytime soon?"

Starrk chuckled and tossed aside the broom he had been holding. "Nah, I'm pretty sure you won't be leaving this room at all. At least, not until I'm done with you..." Starrk climbed onto the table, placing his knees on either side of Ichigo's trembling body and buried his face in Ichigo's warm neck, breathing in the younger man's scent before sinking his teeth into the skin between where neck met shoulder.

"Aaah, fuck... Harder, Starrk," Ichigo moaned loud, and could feel teeth sinking deeper into his skin. When he felt the skin tear and blood trickle out, he became wild with lust. He roughly pushed Starrk away, the older man landing on the floor with a loud thud. Ichigo stood up then lowered himself down to straddle Starrk's hips, grinding his ass against the noticeable bulge between the other man's legs. He sat up somewhat and lowered his pants and underwear just enough that his ass was bare, then quickly freed Starrk's impressive length from his jeans. Neither of them spoke. There was no need to say anything. Ichigo wanted to be fucked hard and fast, and nothing was going to keep him from getting what he wanted. Ichigo lowered himself roughly onto Starrk's dick, loving the feeling of being split apart relentlessly as he impaled himself over and over. He could hear Starrk groaning. He could hear himself cursing at the ceiling. He could hear the loud, wet slapping noises of skin against skin. Pants and harsh grunts and moans of ecstacy and strings of curses and wet slaps...all filled the otherwise silent room.

"Fucking shit, Ichigo...so damn tight..." Starrk rolled them over until he was above Ichigo, his swelling cock never leaving the heat of the orange-haired man's tight hole as he lifted Ichigo's right leg and bent it at the knee, the new position allowing for deeper penetration. There were no sweet words, no passion-filled kissing, no loving looks exchanged... This was purely animalistic fucking. Neither of them wanted any different.

Ichigo screamed as came hard, hot semen coating both of their sweat-covered chests, their shirts had somehow been removed in the middle of it all, and Starrk was still thrusting himself into Ichigo's tightening hole. Once, twice, three times...and that was it. Starrk groaned as he filled Ichigo's insides with his fluids, fingers clenching and un-clenching until finally, he pulled his spent length from the heat surrounding it and stood up, tossing a rag to Ichigo before smiling and walking away.

xxx

The rest of Ichigo's day went by at a snail's pace. History class was full of...well, historical stuff. Math was boring as always, and lunch was full of loud, obnoxious losers, quiet emo kids, slutty preppy chicks who talked about nothing more than who was fucking who and shit, the steroid-pumped jocks, and then the 'normal ones'- always engulfed in their studies and doing what needed to be done to ensure a great career in the near future. He could honestly give two fucks less about everyone in this damn place. Standing up from his perch on the floor, Ichigo moved lazily to the door that led out to the roof of the building. He stopped for a moment to feel the cool air against his still slightly-flushed skin, closing his eyes and letting out an agitated sigh.

"Hey. You're Ichigo, right?"

Brown eyes slowly slid open and turned towards where the sound came from, but upon seeing nobody, grew a little frustrated. "Yes, I'm Ichigo. What of it and who wants to know?" His voice was full of anger, but he didn't care. Whoever this prick was...

"Heh, no one told me you were this feisty. I like it."

Ichigo turned around quickly, since the sound came from behind him, but still saw no one. What the fuck? "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, asshole, but I'm warning you-"

"Oh, you're warning me?" The stranger chuckled lightly. "I'm terrified..."

Ichigo hated sarcasm. So that little remark just pissed him off even more. "Will you just show yourself already? You're a bit annoying." Ichigo couldn't help but squirm each time he heard that voice. It was deep, gruff even. But holy hell, it was beyond sexy. Ichigo sure hoped that it wasn't another one of Shuuhei's lackies. He wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Alright, I'll come out. Try not to die when you see how hot I am."

Ichigo growled. More sarcasm. Not to mention, whoever this guy was, he was sure full of himself. He heard footsteps and turned to his left, and sucked in a breath when the other man stepped out of the shadows. Ocean blue eyes. Wild, bright blue hair. That same sadistic smirk... "Holy...shit..."

The man laughed and ran a hand through his unruly hair as he came to a stop directly in front of Ichigo. "Told ya I was hot. But you knew that already. Name's Grimmjow. I'm in your art class, but you knew that too. What I would like to know, however, is why you hauled ass like a bat out of hell when you saw me watching you lick your lips with this hungry look in your eyes?"

Ichigo shuddered. Damn, this man's voice should be illegal. It was doing all sorts of naughty things to him. "What do you want?" Ichigo wondered if it was the same thing he himself wanted...

"Don't freak out, I'm only here to talk to ya." Grimmjow leaned in a little closer until he was a few inches away from Ichigo's face, grinning like a madman the whole time. "I know your secret..."

Ichigo backed away a bit and his anger level rose drastically. "It's not much of a secret anymore. Everyone in this fucking place knows about it. Fuck, news travels fast. You just got here, and you already know. God, I'm gonna kill that bastard for spreading it around..." Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "So what does this mean? Are you here to laugh and call me a freak too? Just do it and get it out of your system, I've got better things to do than deal with this."

"Yes, I know about what your ex boyfriend did, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about what you do in your dorm room every night. What you did last night..."

Ichigo couldn't even speak. How the hell did he know that? Nobody else lived on the same floor as him...unless...

His thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed into the shadows and up against the wall. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow pressing his hard body against his own, and he couldn't help but suck in a breath. The heat engulfing him took his breath away.

Grimmjow placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's head and leaned in to brush his lips against the red-head's neck. "You've got one hell of a body, Ichigo... I'd love to see it again."

All too soon, the heat of Grimmjow's body was gone. Ichigo stood there, brain still trying to catch up, as he watched the other man walk away. "What...?"

xxx

Ichigo had managed to make it through the rest of the day without coming in any sort of contact with Grimmjow, and deep down he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. Then he would remember how close the other man was, heat radiating off his hard body as he rubbed those lips against his neck...and then Grimmjow had walked away like nothing happened. That put Ichigo back in a foul ass mood that nothing would cure. So he stalked through the empty white halls towards his room, brows furrowed and hands fisted in his pockets. What a fucking ass. What the hell had Grimmjow even been trying to accomplish? Ichigo sure knew what had been accomplished, even if it wasn't what the blue-haired man was aiming for. A raging hard-on that just wouldn't go away. But still, Ichigo finished the day and now was looking forward to a nice, hot shower before bed. He stopped at his door and pulled out his keys to unlock it, then stepped inside quickly, slamming the door behind him. He tossed his school bag onto his bed and sat down, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Fuck, he'd had sex with Starrk. That was sure to bring some kind of trouble with it. Ichigo figured that the older man wouldn't say anything, but still. The kinds of people the lazy bastard hung out with...they were a bad bunch. Or so everyone says. Ichigo had seen them all on occasion, and never had any problems with them. Although the super tall, thin, lanky one, Nnoitra, sure had a mouth on him, and aside from that, he was fucking Ichigo's best friend. Ichigo didn't know the others' names, and he didn't think he would ever need to.

Sighing again for the millionth time, Ichigo stood up and removed his tan uniform vest, letting it fall to the floor as he dug out a towel and a change of clothes. The shower was calling his name. He stepped out of his room, not bothering to lock the door, and made his way down the hall and around the corner to the restroom. Since there was only one shower stall, Ichigo stripped off his long-sleeved shirt and was working the zipper down on his pants when he finally heard it. The water was running. Ichigo quietly stepped forward so he wouldn't startle whoever was in there. When he was close enough, he peeked around the wall, and gasped.

Grimmjow.

Ichigo stood there for a minute to make sure he hadn't been heard, then looked around the wall again. He watched the other man's back as he scrubbed his body, his brown eyes sliding lower until they stopped on Grimmjow's tight looking ass. Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat. He quietly stepped forward, watching the other man's enticing ass the entire time until he came to a stop directly behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest he spoke. "So, you live on this floor now, I'm guessing?"

Grimmjow continued to rinse himself off before turning around to face the younger man, noticing how brown eyes traveled the length of his body and lower, stopping between his legs. "Didja come in here just to see me naked? Ya know, if that's all you wanted, all ya had to do was ask."

Ichigo lifted his eyes to stare into ocean blue ones. "No, actually, I was under the impression that I was still the only one on this floor, and I came in here to, obviously, take a shower. Which I can't do now until you're done, so I'll just be going." He turned on his heel and stepped around the wall, ignoring the other man's calls as he grabbed his shirt and left the room.

xxx

Ichigo sat at his desk, finishing up his dream sketch while he waited for Grimmjow to finish in the shower. He outlined the clouds and added shadows, then added a little more detail to the figure sitting on a building. The man sat looking into the distance, one leg drawn up with his right arm resting on it, his left arm extended behind him to hold himself up. Ichigo grabbed a black pencil and colored in the man's nails, then did the same to the trim on his white hakama. He was in the middle of adding shadows to the figure's ash white hair when there was a knock on his door.

"Ichigo? Can I come in for a minute?"

Ichigo dropped his pencil and rubbed his temples. "Why?"

"Just lemme in, I ain't gonna bite you!"

"Hmm. I wish you would."

"What was that?"

Ichigo picked up his pencil to continue his work. "Nothing. Door's unlocked." He absent-mindedly colored in the buildings while he listened to the door shut and Grimmjow's shuffled footsteps as the taller man made his way to Ichigo's bed to sit down. "So. Gonna answer my question?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "Damn, why ya gettin' so defensive? Yes, I live on this floor now. I told them I wanted to be as far away from lots of people as possible, so they gave me a room up here. Said there was only one other person."

"I guess that explains how you saw me last night."

Grimmjow grinned. "Oh yeah, I saw you alright. Well, I probably wouldn't have watched if I hadn't heard you moaning and screaming like a cheap whore. Made me all kinds of hard, kid."

Ichigo sighed, still focused on his sketch. "Don't call me 'kid'. Is that something that I'm going to have to worry about every time I want to engage in those activities, or can I assume that you're not really a perverted bastard who likes watching men please themselves?" Ichigo stopped drawing and turned in his chair, staring into Grimmjow's narrowed blue eyes. "Should I now make sure to lock my door every night to keep you from coming in and molesting me?" Ichigo stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and slowly walked towards the other man, swinging his hips slightly with each step. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. He really wanted to see just how rough this man could get in bed. He stopped in front of Grimmjow, noticing how his ocean blue eyes darkened with lust. Ichigo slowly slid his hands down his body, letting his left arm rest at his side while he trailed his right down between his legs, grabbing his slightly hardened cock through his sleep pants. "Do you want this?"

Grimmjow growled at the red-head's words. His dick was hard as steel, but he refrained from touching it. "You have no idea, kid."

"Didn't I tell you..." Ichigo removed his pants and climbed on top of Grimmjow, straddling his thighs as he lifted his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. "...not to call me 'kid'?" Ichigo felt rough hands grabbing at his slender hips, tightening almost bruisingly. He then nuzzled Grimmjow's warm neck and moaned when he felt the other man's hardness grinding against his own aching cock. "Wow, someone's excited... You really are a perverted bastard, aren't you?" Ichigo bit at Grimmjow's neck, then licked the spot when he heard the heated groan escape the other man's mouth.

"Fuck, how can I not be when someone as attractive as you lives right across the damn hall from me?" Grimmjow used one hand to slide his pants down his hips, then kicked them the rest of the way off, and grabbed each of Ichigo's wrists and flipped them until he was on top of the smaller man. "And you're calling me the perverted bastard? I saw what you did, Ichigo. The way you dug that knife into your skin." Grimmjow trailed his hand over the deep red cuts and scars on Ichigo's upper thigh, causing the younger man to groan. "Then jerked yourself off...and fucked your tight ass on your bedpost... It made me jealous." The blue-haired man grinned down at Ichigo, grinding himself against the other man's erection, the friction causing them both to moan. "Am I really the only pervert here?"

"You're jealous of my bedpost?"

"Fuck yeah." Grimmjow slid a hand down Ichigo's inner thigh and lower until his hand rubbed against the smooth skin of the younger man's cheeks, drawing a sexy groan from him. "I'm jealous because your bedpost got to feel how tight your little ass is...now I want to feel how tight it is."

"What's stopping you? You were so confident a moment ago, grinding yourself all over me." Ichigo lifted his hips slightly and rubbed them against the man above him. "Lose your nerve?"

Grimmjow's eyes softened slightly as he stared into Ichigo's brown eyes."I want to taste you first."

"Oh, you wanna suck me off? Why don't you do it then, hmm?"

"No. That's not it." Grimmjow lowered his head to Ichigo's neck, placing soft kisses here and there, then slid his lips over Ichigo's jawline before covering the younger man's lips with his own.

Ichigo's eyes widened. What the hell is he doing? The heat from that kiss made Ichigo's toes curl. He hadn't kissed anyone since Shuuhei... Besides Shinji, but that meant nothing. The way Grimmjow's lips melded with his own... It felt so new. He flushed a mad shade of crimson and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling the larger man closer to deepen their kiss. The force of it sent involuntary, but very much welcome, shivers through his spine and down, straight to his groin. He felt his cock harden a bit more and lifted his hips to rub against the stronger man above him. Their tongues fought with each other, mouths open wide and saliva running down their chins. Ichigo tangled a fist in Grimmjow's soft blue hair and pulled hard, causing the bigger man to break the kiss and groan heatedly. The orange-haired man smirked, sliding one hand down between his open legs to wrap around his leaking cock and slowly pumped it. "Get your fill?"

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's slim hips and pulled the shorter man forward until his firm ass connected with his own straining length, eyes sliding closed at the feeling. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. And since I know about how you like pain, I don't feel the need to be gentle with you." He rolled his hips against Ichigo's ass, grunting at the sheer pleasure from it. His dick was so hard, and his balls were aching so bad he could taste it. It was time to get the show on the road. He spit into his hand and immediately covered his erection with the fluid. Then he lifted Ichigo's hips off the bed and without wasting another second, slammed his hips forward and didn't stop until he was fully seated in Ichigo's tight warmth.

"Ah, fuck! Grimmjow, move." Ichigo's head lolled back against the bed as Grimmjow pulled his dick out only to ram it back in forcefully, the shock of pain making his already hard member even harder, if that was possible. He cried out, Grimmjow's cock moving in and out at a deadly fast pace, the bed creaked from the added weight, and the two men were lost in their pleasure to do more than pant and groan. Ichigo didn't care that only hours ago, he didn't know this man that was fucking him into oblivion. Didn't care that his mind was calling him a dirty slut for first having sex with Starrk, and now this beast of a man named Grimmjow that was pounding into him with such fury. Oh fucking well. Ichigo barely registered his left leg being lifted into the air, barely registered the hot tongue flicking over his heated skin. But when he felt sharp teeth sink into his calf, he screamed. Loud. His eyes shot open and he watched Grimmjow, who was still ramming into his tight hole repeatedly, close his mouth over the now bleeding wound and sucked hard, his ocean-blue eyes narrowed with lust and something else that Ichigo didn't care to decipher at the moment. So instead, he grabbed his own cock and jerked it hard, his voice coming out in short grunts and heated moans. He was so close to release, it hurt. A few more hard jabs to his prostate and he came. "Aaah, s-shit yes..." His orgasm surged through his sweaty body as his warm, sticky fluid covered his hand and stomach.

"Fuck, Ichigo...I'm comin'..." Grimmjow literally roared as he finally came to a stop, hips jerking wildly as his own orgasm shot through him and into Ichigo's tight walls. When he finally managed to open his eyes and look down at the panting, sweaty mess that was Ichigo, he smiled. A genuine, show-all-your-teeth kind of smile. He pulled out of the abused heat surrounding him, rolled onto his left side and settled down next to Ichigo. Something warm and, well, foreign, fluttered around in his gut as honey-brown eyes turned to lock on to his own swirling blue. He had originally come to Ichigo's room to ask the young man on a date, since he could tell in the art room just how attracted he had been by the heated looks he was given. He never intended for the night to take this route.

Not that he was complaining. At all.

"So, what happens now?"

Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted by Ichigo's sleepy, post-coital voice, and it made him smile. Maybe he would have some fun with the kid instead of answering his question right away. "So. You fucked Starrk, huh? How was that, by the way?"

Ichigo stiffened, brown eyes widening immensely. He knew Starrk? Shit, how did Grimmjow know about that? He just got here... "Um, I-I..."

Grimmjow outright laughed, head thrown back and all. When the laughing fit did down a bit, he wiped a tear from his eye. "I've known that man for years, Ichigo. He's my older brother, and he tells me everything." Grimmjow laughed again at the shocked and embarrased look on Ichigo's face. It was...strangely cute. "I was adopted into his family after my parents died. Long story, too horrible to repeat. So, ya gotta tell me. How was he?"

Ichigo covered his eyes with one arm and groaned, utterly embarrassed and just too tired to argue. "Well, um...wait, why do you wanna know that?! He's your b-brother..." When Ichigo noticed the sarcastic look on Grimmjow's face, he sighed. "Baka."

"You know you love it." Grimmjow leaned in at the confused look he was given and brushed his lips against Ichigo's, and butterflies erupted in his gut. When he pulled away from the kiss, he ran a hand through the younger man's soft orange hair. "Go ta sleep, Ichigo. I got somethin' ta ask ya in the morning."


End file.
